


Coming up Rei

by Baronessbamf



Category: Free!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, cum face worries, dirty photo, pre-Character Development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baronessbamf/pseuds/Baronessbamf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa has noticed something has been troubling Rei. He finally gets him to confess his worries, hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming up Rei

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote fanfic in a about year, this was written at around episode 9. But I've been too busy to post. Feedback is always greatly appreciated, I hope you enjoy.

“Nagisa?” It had been about thirty minutes since Rei and Nagisa had parted, to enjoy some well-deserved post-coital bliss. Well Nagisa had been enjoying spooning his boyfriend but Rei normally just laid there with a very concerned and worried look on his face. Nagisa would normally try to talk to him, but Rei would often be too embarrassed. So it was almost certainly performance related anxiety. Nagisa had just about had enough, he was solving his beloved turbo-nerd's problem tonight.

 

“What is it Rei-chan?” Nagisa nuzzled into Rei, whom was the little spoon in this particular cuddle arrangement.

 

“Well. hm. No. It's nothing.” Rei shook his head and rolled onto his other side breaking the snuggle, much to Nagisa's dismay. No cuddle AND Still avoiding a conversation he clearly wanted to have? The dismissing wasn't new but it must be eating him up if he was willing to break the cuddle.

 

“No! Come on Rei-chan!” he squeaked pouncing on Rei who gave a startled noise, “If it's important to you I want to hear it!” Nagisa pouted giving a soft kiss to Rei's back. Rei sat up quickly and buried his face in his hands. Nagisa felt guilty, maybe this was something worth worrying over. He'd obviously been so stressed, was he worried that Nagisa didn't love him? Did he have complicated feelings for another person? Was he not 100% comfortable with what they did in bed? Oh god at Nagisa misread a signal when they tried that thing with the pool? Was it the spanking? Whatever had he done to hurt his precious Rei-chan?

 

“MY CUM FACE ISN'T BEAUTIFUL NAGISA!” Oh. Well. Honestly Nagisa should of seen that coming...

 

“No it's-” Nagisa began to gently comfort Rei, but then he realised something. “Wait how do you even know what that looks like?” Some rather erotic images came to mind of Rei desperately touching himself in front of a mirror trying to get a peak at his own face, which of course wouldn't work because Rei always scrunched up his eyes and gurned his face and honestly it was perfectly adorable.

 

“Well I tried to...look in a mirror.” Rei fumbled removing his hands from his face and balling his fist and placing them on his knees, looking intensely at the bed sheets as if he were discussing some horrible trauma in his past. “But that...I couldn't keep my eyes open no matter how many times I tr-”

 

“You tried more than once? How many times did you masturbate in front of the mirror?!” Nagisa bounced his way in front of Rei so he could look him in eyes, Rei looked up, face completely red with embarrassment. Ugh so precious, Everyone thought Nagisa was the cute one but they were wrong. This dork right here was way cuter than himself.

 

“I-I Don't see how that information is relevant...?”

 

Nagisa snapped his mouth shut, “Er...it's not. Go on.”

 

“So, I took a picture with my phone. It was more difficult than expected but, I got a good image and...” Rei howled, “NAAAGISAAA It's awful! I look like a pug sneezing! I don't look like I'm enjoying myself at all! But-” Nagisa placed his hands on Rei's shoulders and looked into his eyes intensely.

 

“You must show me the picture. It is of the utmost importance.” Nagisa whispered like they were spies sharing secret information. His breathing got heavy and Rei's brow furrowed getting ready to scold.

 

“Nagisa!” He crossed his arms, “I'm discussing my insecurities and all you can think about is your erection! I'm not showing you the picture, It's humiliating.” _So he hadn't deleted it then._ This was important information Nagisa would save for later.

 

“Ooooooh Rei-chaaan” Nagisa nuzzled into Rei's neck and spoke sweetly into his ear, “I want to see so I can heeelp youu~” he caressed his palm against Rei's penis.

 

“Mhmm...”Rei gulped, “You'll...show me how to do a beautiful c-cum face like yours, Nagisa?” Now it was Nagisa's turn to blush.

 

His hands quickly moved from Rei's privates to his shoulders, “You think my O-Face is beautiful?” he beamed, he's honestly never cared what it looked like, but it was nice to know his boyfriend thought that his cum face, arguably one of the most strange face someone can make, was beautiful.

 

“Of course it is! You bite your lip in the most mathematically attractive way possible and all my calculations say that the look in your eyes is the perfect combination of passion, love, and desperation! You have mastered the formula!” Rei declared clasping Nagisa's hands intently.

 

There was a pause, “Oh Rei-chan.” Nagisa rolled his eyes, “There was no mastering. Thats just the face I make! You think it's beautiful because you love me!” he hugged him tightly so they both flopped down on bed. “And I think yours is beautiful, okay?” he huffed.

 

Rei was quiet, “...okay. Nagisa. I- Okay.” he smiled and nodded, “I won't worry about it any more!”

 

With their worries gone and no doubt their relationship was rock solid, they drifted off to sleep. Well, Rei slept, Nagisa leaned down and searched in the dark for Rei's phone. Found the infamous photo and gave a giggle as he sent it to himself.

 

Then his smile dropped as he realised what he'd done, “Oh. Shit. Rei-chan wake up! I accidentally texted the team your sexy photo! Wake up!”


End file.
